


Coexist, V.

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist unser absolutes Minimum und manchmal ist es genug. Im selben Raum zu sein und zu fühlen, dass Platz für uns beide da ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coexist, V.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coexist, V.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403826) by [momebie (katilara)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katilara/pseuds/momebie). 



> Inhaltsangabe und Titel übernommen von Loversdiction (Wörterbuch der Liebe). Der erwähnte Tweet ist [hier](http://twitter.com/loversdiction/statuses/200908200030117890). 

Als Jefferson die Tür spät am Abend öffnet, sieht August restlos besiegt aus. Es erscheint Jefferson unfair, dass die Nacht mild und klar ist, wenn August so eindeutig nach Blitz und Donner giert. „Ich musste raus“, sagt er. „Könntest du mir helfen?“ Er nutzt sein Holzbein als Achse um sich zu drehen, sodass er von den Vorderstufen zurück zu seinem Motorrad gehen kann. Sein Hinken ist stärker ausgeprägt.

 

Jefferson ist schneller am Boden und löst den Schreibmaschinenkoffer. August hält mitten auf der Treppe an und hebt eine Hand, als wolle er Jeffersons Hilfe abwinken, aber Jefferson weiß, dass er diese schwere Maschine selbst getragen hätte, wenn er es hätte tun können. Er trägt sie die Stufen hinauf und hat in der Zeit, wo August sich zu ihm gesellt, bereits den Koffer mit der Schreibmaschine obenauf am oberen Ende seines Küchentisches hingestellt.

 

„Es ist schlimmer geworden“, sagt Jefferson.

 

August lässt sich in den Stuhl fallen, den Jefferson für ihn heranzieht. Er legt seine rechte Hand auf die Tasten, immer noch seine Motorradhandschuhe tragend. „Ich habe versagt. Sie glaubt mir nicht und ich fühle mich überall steif, als würden Wurzeln meine Gelenke blockieren und meine Bänder versteinert sind.“

 

Jefferson weiß nicht, ob dies eine Entschuldigung oder ein Flehen sein soll, aber er ist nicht dafür ausgerüstet mit einem davon zu recht zu kommen. „Ich werde im Obergeschoss arbeiten, wenn du mich brauchst“, sagt er und wendet sich ab von den Ringen unter August Augen und das Sinken seiner Unterlippe. Sie sind am Ende doch alle Tragödien, also was bringt es einer mehr Achtung als den anderen zu schenken?

 

Zu der Zeit, wo er es zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer geschafft hat, gibt es ein gleichmäßiges Klopfen der Tasten gegen Papier und Zylindern von unten. Es klingt beinahe wie Regen wegen der Art wie es beharrlich und unbeständig ist und Jefferson denkt, dass er einen Sturm in sein Haus eingeladen hat. Er hofft – so viel wie er es sich erlaubt zu hoffen, weil er ihr nicht traute – dass die Luft danach reiner sein wird.

 

Er arbeitet an seiner neuesten Karte bis die Müdigkeit an seinen Augen zerrt und seine Gedanken Mühe haben mit seinen Händen mitzuhalten. Das Tippen unten ist immer noch ein Wolkenbruch. Er schaltet das Licht in seinem Arbeitszimmer aus und hält in der Tür inne, sich wundernd, ob er August nach Hause schicken sollte. August ist keine größere Gefahr für Jefferson als er selbst. Der Mann ist allzu neugierig, stolz und etwas leichtsinnig, aber die Wut, die er in sich trägt ist nicht nach außen gerichtet wie Jeffersons und es gibt nichts im Hause zu finden ohne das Jefferson nicht leben kann oder sich davor verteidigen kann.

 

Am Ende ist es seine Erschöpfung, die gewinnt. Er fühlt sich einfach nicht so als ob er mit August auf die Art reden könnte, die August anscheinend will, darum kann er ihm genauso gut die Gelegenheit dazu verwehren. Er geht in sein Schlafzimmer und schließt die Tür.

 

Jefferson wickelt langsam den Schal von seinem Hals, wobei er darauf achtet nicht auf seine Narben in irgendeiner der reflektierenden Oberfläche zu sehen. Er zieht seine Hose und die Weste aus, knöpft sein Hemd auf und lässt alles in einem zerknitterten Haufen in der Nähe seines Schrankes zurück. Er ist in seinem Bett, im Dunkeln, als das Tippen endlich aufhört.

 

In seiner Vorstellung kommt August nach oben und gleitet durch seine nicht verschlossene Schlafzimmertür. Er zieht seine Jacke und seine Jeans aus. Er lässt sich auf das Bett neben Jefferson fallen. Sie berühren sich nicht. Es wäre jedoch genug, denkt Jefferson, zu hören wie jemand neben einen in der sprichwörtlichen Dunkelheit atmet. Es wäre zu viel zu verlangen, das weiß er, das Herz von jemanden in der Dunkelheit schlagen zu fühlen.

 

Keins dieser Dinge passiert an diesem Abend. Zu der Zeit, wo Jefferson dem Schlaf erliegt, hatte er für Stunden in der Dunkelheit gelegen, zu ängstlich sein Bett zu verlassen und jeder Bewegung lauschend. Keine Türen haben sich geöffnet. Das Motorrad wurde nicht weggefahren. Er ist immer noch alleine. Aber irgendwo in diesem riesigen, leeren Haus schließt August seine Augen. Sie sind alle Tragödien. Nur zu wissen, dass eine andere Person ebenfalls der Erschöpfung erliegt, ist genug.

 

Ende

 


End file.
